


Idiots - the poem: By an Idiot

by JoPMumie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoPMumie/pseuds/JoPMumie
Summary: 'Insert a name is an idiot and defined as such,Because (s)he overall doesn't know much.'Written with a smirk to be read with a smirk; a creation motivated by anger and frustration - but meant to be amusing and enjoyable.





	Idiots - the poem: By an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy. 
> 
> And I mean no offence.

Insert a name is an idiot and defined as such,

Because (s)he overall doesn’t know much.

Or (s)he’s an idiot, just like I said,

Because of staying in her/his warm bed.

There still exist more idiots to describe,

Those who – for success – have to bribe.

Some more of the many idiots are,

The ones who hide from our own star.

Added to this must an idiot be,

Who only uses media to ‘go out and see’.

I know ‘an idiot’ can be a medical term,

But how else do you describe a human worm?

There appear even more idiots in the world,

They take what’s not theirs without a word.

Idiot’s a book too, did you know?

And this name was not used just for show.

(Am I calling out idiots? Don’t be so sure;

Or are these lines really so hard to endure?

I wonder why that could be, these are ‘bout idiots,

And those wouldn’t encompass men who know how to tie bow tie knots …– would they.)

Wondering whether idiots are worth the time?

They are also those of them covered in slime.

Those of these idiots who reach high places,

Are completely identical to those who push you ‘round on daily basis.

Don’t believe me yet, think they – idiots – are hard to find?

There’s more than one of them right on my mind.

Idiots are also those who throw bottles to the floor.

This act of ecological kindness is what we all adore!

To be entirely honest: an idiot like others I am – this I declare,

Who would so freely shout into a dragon’s lair?

Yes, good and bad, idiots are many,

Not only those who kill for a penny.

Wasting others’ braincells is what idiots do, too.

And it really is sad how they have not a clue.

Demanding unique privileges? Idiots are on both sides,

In the skin of a lamb is a wolf, who – among sheep – hides.

Idiots for all, let us make a business of them! Is that right?

Isn’t it a bit dark for a room that’s meant to be so full of light?

This nickname – idiot – should be used for the ‘lame’,

Who always have to have someone else to blame.

A term of endearment, idiot, my love,

And then around we both each other shove.

And the laughs of idiots, who stay in the background,

Who only join in when the winner is found! (– what a treat!)

Such a simple mixture of letters the word ‘idiot’ is,

And it’s even simpler to say the magical ‘please’.

Do be wary of idiots, on your way through town,

Who would prefer to strip us all fully down.

Idiots, idiots, idiots, they’re everywhere,

Why else would there have always been so much warfare?

Be critical of an idiot, anyone can accomplish such a feat,

Please, oh please, do – do take a seat.

You should know, idiots or not, fellow, dear,

It’s only brainless followers who I fear.

Becoming an idiot in all possible ways,

Would indeed disturb anyone’s careless days.

But not all idiots are bad, it’s only human to err,

To look at myself should now only be fair.

Shouting into the world like a small child of – not yet – a double ten,

For the comfort of freedom is my den.

So, here I am, as an idiot, and described as such,

Because – among other things – I overall don’t yet know much.

Would you be amenable to enlightening my idiot brain?

Your own improvement, you – yourself, too, would gain.


End file.
